beatlesfandomcom-20200225-history
Anthology 3
Anthology 3 is a compilation album by The Beatles released in October 1996 by Apple Records as part of The Beatles Anthology series. The album includes rarities and alternative tracks from the final two years of the band's career, ranging from the initial sessions for The Beatles (also known as The White Album) to the last sessions for Let It Be and Abbey Road in later 1969 and early 1970. Following "Free as a Bird" in Anthology 1 and "Real Love" in Anthology 2, a third John Lennon solo demo entitled "Now and Then" was to be reworked by the three surviving members of The Beatles for Anthology 3. However, it was decided against due to complications and sound quality issues involving Lennon's recording. In its place is "A Beginning," an orchestral instrumental track initially intended for The White Album. Similar to the previous Anthology albums, the cover image painted by Klaus Voormann features a collage of The Beatles-related imagery designed to appear as a wall of peeling posters and album covers. An updated picture of Voorman can be seen in George Harrison's hair in a segment of the Revolver album cover. This was the group's third double album in a row to go to #1 on the American charts, equaling a record set by Donna Summer back in the 1970s. Track listing All songs written by Lennon/McCartney, except where noted. ;Disc one #"A Beginning" (Martin) — 0:50 #"Happiness Is a Warm Gun" (Kinfauns Home Demo) Mono — 2:15 #"Helter Skelter" (Edited Take 2) Mono — 4:38 #"Mean Mr. Mustard" (Kinfauns Home Demo) — 1:58 #"Polythene Pam" (Kinfauns Home Demo) — 1:26 #"Glass Onion" (Kinfauns Home Demo) — 1:51 #"Junk" (Kinfauns Home Demo) (McCartney) — 2:25 #"Piggies" (Kinfauns Home Demo) Mono (Harrison) — 2:01 #"Honey Pie" (Kinfauns Home Demo) — 1:19 #"Don't Pass Me By" (Takes 3 & 5) (Starkey) — 2:42 #"Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da"(Take 5) — 2:56 #"Good Night" (Rehearsal & Take 34) — 2:38 #"Cry Baby Cry" (Take 1) — 2:47 #"Blackbird" (Take 4) — 2:19 #"Sexy Sadie" (Take 6) — 4:06 #"While My Guitar Gently Weeps" (Demo) (Harrison) — 3:27 #"Hey Jude" (Take 2) — 4:21 #"Not Guilty" (Take 102) (Harrison) — 3:22 #"Mother Nature's Son" (Take 2) — 3:17 #"Glass Onion" (Take 33) Mono — 2:08 #"Rocky Raccoon" (Take 8) — 4:13 #"What's the New Mary Jane" (Take 4) — 6:12 #"Step Inside Love"/"Los Paranoias" — 2:30 #"I'm So Tired" (Takes 3, 6 & 9) — 2:14 #"I Will" (Take 1) — 1:55 #"Why Don't We Do It in the Road?" (Take 4) — 2:15 #"Julia" (Take 2) — 1:57 ;Disc two #"I've Got a Feeling" (Savile Row) — 2:49 #"She Came in Through the Bathroom Window" (Rehearsal) (Savile Row) — 3:37 #"Dig a Pony" (Savile Row) — 4:18 #"Two of Us" (Savile Row) — 3:27 #"For You Blue" (Savile Row) (George Harrison) — 2:23 #"Teddy Boy" (Savile Row) (Paul McCartney) — 3:18 #Medley: "Rip It Up" (Blackwell — Marascalco)/"Shake, Rattle and Roll" (Calhoun)/"Blue Suede Shoes" (Perkins) (Savile Row) — 3:10 #"The Long and Winding Road" (Savile Row) — 3:41 #"Oh! Darling" (Savile Row) — 4:08 #"All Things Must Pass" (Demo) (Harrison) — 3:05 #"Mailman, Bring Me No More Blues " (Savile Row) (Ruth Roberts, Bill Katz, Stanley Clayton) — 1:56 #"Get Back" (Live at the "Rooftop Concert") — 3:09 #"Old Brown Shoe" (Demo) (Harrison) — 3:03 #"Octopus's Garden" (Takes 2 & 8) (Starkey) — 2:49 #"Maxwell's Silver Hammer" (Take 5) — 3:50 #"Something" (Demo) Mono (Harrison) — 3:19 #"Come Together" (Take 1) — 3:40 #"Come and Get It" (Demo) (Paul McCartney) — 2:30 #"Ain't She Sweet" (Jam) (Ager — Yellen) — 2:09 #"Because" (à cappella version) — 2:24 #"Let It Be" (Savile Row) — 4:05 #"I Me Mine" (Take 16) (Harrison) — 1:48 #"The End" (Remix) — 2:51 Chart positions Notes Category:Albums Category:Compilation albums Category:Post break-up albums